ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future (Fox TV series)
Back to the Future is an American adult-animated science-fiction adventure comedy television series based on the live-action Back to the Future film series. The series takes place after the films and the 2010 video game, and is connected to the canon of the aforementioned media thereto. The series premieres on May 24, 2020, a day before the 30th anniversary of Back to the Future Part III. Despite being an animated series, it is not a revival of the 1991 animated series, nor connected to it whatsoever, as the 1991 series was targeted to children audience, this series follows the films and video games and targeted to the more mature audiences. None of the cast members of the films come back for the series, although Troy Davidson reprises Jules Brown and Josh Keaton as Verne Brown. They are alongside A. J. Locascio coming back as Marty McFly, Shannon Nicholson as Edna Strickland and Owen Thomas as Kid Tannen from Back to the Future: The Game, including Karen Strassman as Clara Clayton from Lego Dimensions, while other voice actors and actresses take on the roles of the other characters, such as Carlos Alazraqui as Doc Brown, Tom Kenny as George McFly, Jennifer Hale as Lorraine Baines McFly, Olivia Olson as Jennifer Parker and Liam O'Brien as Biff Tannen. The series also features a new character Emma Brown, daughter of Jules and granddaughter of Doc. Premise Following the events of Back to the Future: The Game, Emmett Brown and his wife Clara Clayton maintained a part-time residence in Hill Valley after Marty McFly had gotten his teenage self to reconcile with his father Erhard back in 1931. Marty and Doc's next adventure leads them to the year 2016, where they meet Jules' daughter Emma Brown, who is also Doc's granddaughter. The character sides with them on their time-traveling adventures after their first encounter. Cast Main cast * A. J. Locascio as Marty McFly * Carlos Alazraqui as Doc Brown * Liliana Mumy as Emma Brown Supporting cast * Olivia Olson as Jennifer Parker * Karen Strassman as Clara Clayton * Tom Kenny as George McFly * Jennifer Hale as Lorraine Baines McFly * Liam O'Brien as Biff Tannen Recurring cast * Shannon Nicholson as Edna Strickland-Tannen * Owen Thomas as Irving "Kid" Tannen * Troy Davidson as Jules Brown * Josh Keaton as Verne Brown * Will Friedle as Dave McFly * Sarah Silverman as Linda McFly Production Characters The characters in the series use their designs from the Telltale video game, but are given different clothes to not stand out from their original looks. The character Emma Brown was taken from fan-fictions by FanFiction.net user, McBoy Fly.1 Animation South Korean animation studio Rough Draft Studios provides the show's animation throughout. References # https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7687072/McBoy-Fly Category:Back to the Future Category:2020s American animated television series Category:American animated television series Category:Comedy television series Category:Science fiction television series Category:Time travel television series Category:Television series based on films Category:Television series based on video games Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Fox Animation Category:American adventure shows Category:Adult animation Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas